


Exposed

by TheBuejay



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chameleon Spoilers, Fix It Fic, Marinette protection squad, expose lila squad, ml salt fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 00:19:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBuejay/pseuds/TheBuejay
Summary: Alya and Nino discover that Lila lied about everything and Marinette was telling the truth! What's their next move?





	1. Fury

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy another fanfiction I'm working on. This one will have shorter chapters, but it will work out in the end. 
> 
> Enjoy,  
> Bue.

Alya was pissed. She was pissed at herself, pissed at Lila and pissed at well, herself. She had pushed her best friend into the back of the class and written off her feelings as ‘jealousy’. What kind of best friend does that? Thankfully, Nino knew that Lila wasn’t Rena Rouge and supported her. She couldn’t blame Marinette for being upset with her, she has no proof and just like she called Marinette out for it, Marinette mirrored the action. 

“Nino, we have to do something! We can’t just let her lie like that.” Alya slammed her hands down on the lunch table. “There must be something we could do… what do you think? Nino, are-are you alright?” Alya had never seen her boyfriend look so downcast. It was an alarming scene. 

“I’ve known that girl since I started school and I practically threw her away. What kind of hero am I? She trusted me to always have her back and…” Nino broke off. Alya felt her heart break and she scooted closer to wrap her arms around him.

She felt tears in her eyes as she spoke, “We will repair our relationship with Marinette I promise, but the best way to do that is to tackle the source of all of it and that’s by taking down Lila.” Her boyfriend sniffled and nodded. Looking at the clock, she noticed they still had about thirty minutes and narrowed her eyebrows in thought. 

“I have an idea!” Nino shouted, startling Alya. Smiling sheepishly he continued, “We need to talk to Adrien. If we have more people on our team, we can take her down!” Alya found herself smiling and texted Adrien to meet them in the courtyard. 

Adrien had just arrived when Alya and Nino exited the lunchroom. He greeted them warmly, but quickly frowned as he felt the tense atmosphere.

“What’s going on?” He began and his frown began more prominent with the two offering him silence in response. 

“Look dude, we found something out and we-“ Nino started.

“Marinette was telling the truth, Lila lied about everything!” Alya interrupted. Instead of the anger and guilt her and Nino felt, Adrien simply became uncomfortable. He shifted and furrowed his eyebrows. 

Adrien took a deep breath, “Look, I’ve known Marinette had been telling the truth. Nothing good will come out of exposing Lila.” 

The problem with what Adrien said inspired two results. One was a slack jawed Nino and the other was-

CRACK!

“Ah!” Adrien cried out, clutching his nose. 

“Alya!” Nino yelled, grabbing his extra sweater and giving it to Adrien to stop the blood. 

“I’d apologize, but it wouldn’t be authentic. Just like you aren’t an authentic friend! You knew Lila lied and you still were on her side!” Alya screamed. She could barely hold back her anger. The bell rang and she narrowed her eyes, “Now that that’s out of the way, you’re going to help us.” 

Adrien, while in pain, had a steely glint in his eyes. Nino was holding his breath, two important people in his life were at a stand-off and he had no idea what to think.

“No, I don’t care if you get mad at me, but I won’t help you expose Lila.” He shrugged off Nino’s hand and headed off toward the nurse. Leaving the one stewing and the other’s heart cracking.


	2. Guilt

Marinette could hardly breathe. It was 2 a.m and she was wide awake on her balcony after a nightmare. She left Tikki sound asleep on her pillow and headed outside to sob on her balcony. She had dreamt that Lila had succeeded in taking her friends away. Everyday, they all seemed more inclined to hang out with Lila and since she doesn’t get along with Lila, they don’t invite her. Alya had said earlier in the week that, “You have to put your jealousy behind you girl.” Marinette scoffed through her tears. I’m not jealous, she thought to herself, I just want friends that believe me. A voice that sounded like Tikki mentioned what happened today and Marinette frowned.

“I should’ve been more patient.” She spoke aloud. With that memory, her sobs started up again. Damn it, she hated being emotional. 

“Princess! What’s wrong?” A velvet voice cried out and Marinette whipped around quickly to face Chat Noir. 

Brushing the tears away, Marinette smiled, “Nothing at all Chat.”

“Princess, you can tell me.” Chat Noir jumped down beside her and his ears folded down. Marinette sighed in response and turned away, letting her tears fall without resistance.

“I had a nightmare Chat… That all my friends abandoned me and I was alone again.” Marinette murmured the last part, but Chat Noir heard nonetheless. His tail whipped back and forth as it’s owner frantically looked for a solution for the crying girl.

“It was just a bad dream Marinette. Your friends won’t abandon you and I’m one of them aren’t I?” Instead of agreeing with his words though, Marinette burst into tears and hugged him.

“She said she was going to take them all away though Chat.”

“Who?” Hugging her back, his tail froze, waiting for her words.

“A girl in my class called Lila, she threatened me in the bathroom that she was going to make sure I would lose all my friends including Adrien!” She sobbed, “Adrien’s the only one that knows she’s lying, so if she manages to turn him against me… I’ll be all alone like I used to be.” Chat was so tense that Marinette worried she crossed a line. She pulled away from him to look at his face that was hidden anger.

“I have to go.” Chat pulled out his baton and jumped away. Leaving Marinette alone and wondering what she did wrong. 

______________________-------------------------------------------------_________________________

Adrien felt sick when he landed in his room and Plagg must’ve sensed his mood since he didn’t pester him for cheese right away. He sat on the floor by his window, wondering what he did wrong. His face still hurt from being punched by Alya, but he’s starting to wonder if he deserved it or not. 

Gazing up at Plagg, he whispered, “What did I do Plagg? I betrayed my first friend and abandoned my other ones. What kind of hero am I?” Plagg was silent and floated in the air, struggling to find the right words.

“Listen kid, you didn’t know that Lie-la threatened Croissant. She didn’t tell you that, so don’t blame yourself for that. You tried to to do the right thing, even if it wasn’t the right thing.” Plagg stopped for a second, then continued, “But kid, you have to understand that while lying may not hurt people physically, it can do a lot of harm to a person over time. Not to mention, Marinette’s been the outspoken one about it right?” At this, Adrien nodded, not understanding where Plagg was going with this. 

What could happen or could have happened is that she would have been blamed or will be blamed if the class finds out. She was the one that tried to warn them, and they could get upset that she didn’t try hard enough.” Realization struck Adrien and he groaned.

“I really messed up Plagg. What should I do?”

Plagg sat on Adrien’s knee and gazed up with all the wisdom in the world, “You must take her down. But also, you left your dear princess alone after she spilled her heart to you, so you have to fix that too.. Not to mention, get me some camembert! I deserve it dealing with you.” Adrien merely rolled in eyes and smiled.

Suddenly his eyes widened, “I left Marinette alone right after she told me how terrified she was to be abandoned!” At that, he facepalmed and felt a sharp pain; he then remembered that karma was delivered to him in the shape of Alya’s fist.

__________________________------------------------------------____________________________

The next day at school, Alya and Nino were huddled by the entrance talking in low tones. He grimaced, but went towards them after getting out of his car. At the sound of his footsteps, Alya looked up and glared; grabbing her stuff to walk away. Nino followed right after, shooting a look of despair at Adrien.

“Wait, Ayla please!” He called out, jogging to catch up to them both. When he finally caught up, he took a deep breath and remembered who he was doing this for.

“I’m in. Let’s take her down.”

“What changed your mind?” Alya retorted, cocking her hip with threatening eyes gleaming at him.

Adrien prepared himself for the bomb he was about to drop, and just let it out, “She threatened Marinette.”

Silence echoed him until…

“What!” A voice screamed with so much fury that even Chloe flinched.With that, Adrien knew that Lila should be worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're enjoying "Exposed", check out my other fic titled "The Way It Goes." 
> 
> Leave me love here or on my tumblr at https://miraculousbuebird.tumblr.com/
> 
> Bue


	3. Awareness

“How dare she. How dare she. How dare she!” Each sentence became louder and louder until Nino and Adrien were cringing in the small, empty classroom. Alya Cesaire had flames for hair and Nino found himself gulping. 

“Alya, maybe you should calm down, so we cou-” Adrien began, but was met with the glares of Alya. “Never mind, shutting up.” Sitting back down, he looked helplessly at Nino as Alya began her tirade again. Standing up, he made his way to his girlfriend, but didn’t stop her yet until she turned around and began marching toward him.

Taking a deep breath, “Alya, babe.. Why don’t we make a plan to expose Lila, and save Marinette?” She stopped and he found himself holding his breath. A glance at Adrien showed the blonde hiding his nose.

“That’s a great idea Nino!” Alya said, and he found himself relaxing. He should’ve known that it would be too sweet to be true. “Only problem is, we have no way to prove she’s lying! And how can we save Marinette if she doesn’t even speak to us?” Alya once again began her pacing and Nino found himself shrugging at Adrien.

“Well, well, well Cesaire. Seems to me you’ve got yourself a dilemma.” Chloe Bourgeois entered the room. All the hidden heroes found themselves bracing against the smirking known heroine. 

“Chloe, we don’t need this right now. Marinette needs us, and I know you don’t like her-”

“I’m in.”

All three gaped at the blonde examining her fingernails. Queen Bee suited Chloe perfectly because Chloe had the air of a Queen. 

Alya frowned, “What’s in it for you?” 

Grinning menacingly, “The enemy of my enemy is my friend. Also, nobody messes with Dupain-Cheng except me.”

“That’s because you have the hots for her.” Nino murmured, not thinking anybody would hear him. Adrien and Alya looked at him in shock and he grinned sheepishly. 

Chloe waved it away, “That too. I’m digging Kagami currently though.” 

Adrien felt his mouth drop in astonishment, but Alya just smirked and carried on their mission. Before they could get all the details squared away, the bell had rung. All four nodded and headed to class, eager to see their youngest friend. Nino found himself walking fast to get to class to apologize first, but when he arrived followed by the others, she was nowhere to be seen. After Ms. Bustier took attendance, they all kept an eye out for Marinette to rush in, but there was no sign of her.  
________________________--------------------------------------------_________________________

Chat waited for his lady to show as he sat around yawning. He regretted the 2 a.m patrol he conducted this morning, but he was feeling so unbearably guilty and didn’t understand why. He sighed heavily, making a note to go apologize to the girl who held his heart. Yes, Chat had a crush on Marinette and if it wasn’t his devotion to his lady, he would’ve pursued her long before. Footsteps landed softly behind him and he turned to greet his lady, but he could feel the tense air. 

“Let’s go.” She tersely greeted him, readying her yoyo to leave again. 

Chat frowned, “My lady, are you alright?”

“I’m fine. Come on.” 

“You don’t seem fine…” But he followed her on the patrol, and an hour later they were back where they started from. Ladybug was so tense that if she was a rubberband, she would’ve snapped by now.

“Bug, what’s wrong?” Chat prodded, hoping he could cheer her up. The faster he helped this girl in his life, the faster he could go to Marinette’s to apologize. 

“Nothing. Now, patrol is canceled this week. I’m hoping to switch schools and I need to concentrate on making a portfolio.” Ladybug answered, keeping the same tone she’d been using all night. It hid anger, hurt and another type of emotion Chat wasn’t sure of.

“Ladybug, please just tell me what’s wrong. I’m not leaving you alone until you do!” Chat begged, his heart breaking at the sound of his Lady’s voice bordering on tears.

“But you did! You did leave me alone! I went to you for comfort and you took her side! Everyone takes her side! Lila always wins!” She screamed, suddenly becoming a wildcat backed into the corner. At her words, her eyes widened and she covered her mouth. She spun on her heels and disappeared into the night leaving Chat Noir in disbelief. I’ve never seen her so mad before… he thought to himself. It’s to be expected if Lila hurt her too, but I don’t remember me ever comforting her before.

He sighed sadly, deciding to just head home and apologize to Marinette tomorrow. He needed sleep if he was going to manage to cheer up the two most important women in his life. Landing softly, he called off his transformation and Plagg darted to the fridge. Phasing through after achieving his conquest for cheese, the kwami floated to Adrien as he brushed his teeth and got ready for bed.  
“How are you doing kid?” Plagg asked, licking his paws clean.

“I’m fine, just thinking about what Ladybug said… I don’t remember comforting her you know? Maybe I ran into her last night before I ran into Marinette. It was pretty hazy you know?” He responded and Plagg peered at him in disbelief before he started cackling.

“Oh goodness kid. You almost got me! Ah, you’re not that stupid.” 

Adrien frowned, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Plagg’s eyes widened, “Oh my gosh. You still don’t know. The bug literally told you and you don’t know.”

Scoffing, Adrien rolled his eyes and turned off the lights, “You’re being ridiculous.” he crawled under the covers. “Night Plagg.”

“My chosen is an idiot.” Plagg stated before flying to his pillow and joining his chosen in snoring.

Epiphany’s are a funny thing, and there is usually no time or reason for them. They can happen in the daytime or-

“Marinette is Ladybug!” Adrien exclaimed at two in the morning. His eyes wide and his chest heaving, he repeated himself, “Marinette is Ladybug! Oh man, oh man!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're enjoying "Exposed". Leave me some love here or on my tumblr at https://miraculousbuebird.tumblr.com/
> 
> Bue


	4. Babbling

Adrien never really chewed his fingernails, but waking up to an epiphany like that, less than 8 hours of sleep in two days and all the drama? He couldn’t help it. He didn’t even process getting dressed, in the car or sitting at the bench in the courtyard. It wasn’t until Alya, Chloe and Nino were discussing taking him to the nurse that he woke up out of his slump. 

Taking a deep breath, he started to assure them he was fine, but what came out was, “Marinette is Ladybug”. He slapped his hands over his mouth and could feel Plagg facepalming. Six pairs of eyes were wide opened, staring him down with all their jaws dropped.

“What did you just say?” Alya finally got out. 

“I’m fine, might have to go to the nurse because…” Another epiphany hit Adrien and in Alya’s place, Rena Rouge stood. Gaping, he turned to Nino and saw Carapace. “You’re Carapace and Rena Rouge!”

“Oh my gosh, he’s right!” Chloe said after a moment of staring at the other two. “And if Marinette is Ladybug, that actually fits! Of course she’d give you two the Miraculous… wait, why in the world would she give ME the miraculous?”

“Since we’re all admitting secret identities, I might as well just say this was why Ladybug didn’t want anybody to know.” Plagg said, peeking out of Adrien’s bag.

Adrien shouted, “Plagg!” right as three voices exclaimed, “You’re Chat Noir?” 

“Oh my gosh, Marinette is Ladybug and you’re Chat Noir… oh my gosh!” Alya started laughing. 

Chloe looked disgusted, “I thought you outgrew the puns.”

Flabbergasted, Adrien stuttered, “You can never outgrow puns.” Turning his eyes to Alya, he furrowed his eyebrows, “Why is that so funny?”

Chloe rolled her eyes, but Alya slapped her hand over her mouth before she could retort. However, Chloe was not the problem.

“Marinette has a crush on you!” Nino blurted.

Alya glared at Nino, “Seriously Nino?”

Chloe snorted, “Everybody, but Adrien knew that Marinette had a crush on him. Uhh.. I think you broke him Lahiffe.” The fighting couple studied their blonde model who seemed to be in a state of joy.   
“Ladybug… has a crush on me.. Adrien. Chadrien. Me. I’m Chadrien. Ladybug sat behind me in class. Ladybug was right there and I had no idea! This is all your fault!” Pointing his finger at his bag, Rose and Juleka walked by eyeing him in confusion. The sparkle went away as he met a sudden realization, “Marinette had a crush on me. She’s mad at me. Both sides of me!”

“While I agree that you deserved the anger, what did Chat do?” Alya questioned. 

Rubbing his hands over his face, Adrien wasn’t sure he wanted to get punched again, so he slid behind Nino after he quickly revealed what had occured the other night. Instead of becoming angry, Alya sat on the bench and wiped her eyes.

“She was sobbing because of that dumb girl. We have to do something! The only problem is we’re going to have to do it without Marinette.” 

“What should we start with?” Chloe inquired, sitting beside Alya on the bench. 

“We need to figure out all her lies then decide how to expose them all at once.”

“So, the biggest lie was she saved Jagged Stone’s kitten. If we could find out how to disprove that, being Ladybug’s best friend and knowing Prince Ali, I think we can do it!” Adrien declared.

“Adrien’s right. Let’s start with the biggest lies because the little ones will unravel themselves I think. I can handle the Prince Ali lie one, Alya you can do the Ladybug lie and you two take the Jagged Stone lie!” Chloe appointed. The friends nodded, understanding their mission and the stakes. Deciding that Adrien would not admit his identity just yet, waiting until their objective is met in two days to tell her everything including that he was in love with her.

Right then, the bell rang announcing the start of school. They were hopeful that the Noirette would be there today, so the four rushed to the classroom. Marinette was there sitting in the back, head bowed and unaware of the looks she was attracting. Namely from one lovestruck fool, but Alya elbowed him reminding him of the operation. He sighed, but sat beside Lila scooting his chair as far as possible. 

The bell rang again signaling that class had now begun and Ms. Bustier clapped her hands. 

“Alright, before we start, our class representative had an announcement. Marinette?” All eyes turned to the back where Marinette stood, slightly shaking, but determined.

“Due to recent events and other variables, my parents and I have decided for me to continue my studies elsewhere.” At her words, the class gasped. “I’m resigning as Class representative and will have my last day tomorrow. Thank you.” Sitting back down, and bowing her head once again, the once class representative looked small for the first time since she became Ladybug. 

Eyes wide, Alya turned to Nino as Ms. Bustier stuttered and became flustered while starting class. The air had changed at Marinette’s announcement and nobody knew what to think of it and as Adrien turned his attention forward a note landed in front of him. Opening it, the note read, ‘New plan, Liela will be exposed tomorrow.’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late posting! My laptop is down at the moment 😭 so I’m not having the best time typing on my phone.


	5. Consequences

Adrien was worried. While he and Nino had proof from Jagged about the kitten lie and Chloe had heard from Prince Ali that he had never heard about this Lila Rossi. His heart still hurt from Alya telling him what happened with Ladybug. Apparently, Alya was unable to talk to Ladybug because the superheroine ignored her, but Alya said she saw tears on her face.

“Adrien?” Nino called him. Adrien turned to him and Nino’s eyes softened, “We’ll figure it out. With two of her lies exposed, maybe she’ll say it herself.”

Adrien snorted, “I doubt that. That girl would lie her way out of community service.”

“True.” The two boys began to laugh, easing the tense atmosphere they held. Alya and Chloe walked in speaking in low tones. Marinette followed soon after, not looking at anyone or anything. She held a box of her stuff that must’ve come from her locker and he felt his heart constrict. 

The class filtered in and while most were looking dejected, Lila looked like the cat that caught the canary. 

“Alright everyone! We’re going to start class now.” Ms. Bustier looked frazzled and began class quickly. The day crept slowly by, and Marinette left little room for anyone to speak to her. She spoke her goodbyes to Nathaniel and Marc at lunch and only arrived to class with seconds left. Adrien knew she was determined to say her goodbyes at the end of the day and wash her hands of them. She’d still get that chance, but he was going to make sure she would know everything. 

“Well, the end of the day draws near. We will miss you Marinette and I know I’m sorry that this wasn’t a safe place for you anymore.” 

“Ms.Bustier, wait please. Adrien, Chloé, Nino and I would like to say something.” Alya spoke up. The four named students went to the front of the class. Marinette looked startled and sat back down. 

Chloe began, “I may not be the best person ever, but I have been trying. What happened the other day was horrible and Marinette didn’t deserve everybody to turn on her.”

“We wanted to apologize to her and realized that she was right.” Alya continued. 

“Lila did lie about everything.” Nino finished. 

Lila began to splutter, “How rude! Ms. Bustier, are you going to just let them speak to me like that?”

Frowning, Ms. Bustier, “This isn’t what I had in mind, but-“

“Please keep going.” Alix interrupted with a smirk. 

“We spoke to Jagged about the kitten, this is what he had to say.” Adrien remarked and hit play. 

His iPhone began a recording, “Kitten? What kitten, I don’t own a kitten! Penny! Have I ever said I owned a cat? No! I own a crocodile! I told you Chat-“ Adrien hastily turned off his phone with a sheepish smile. 

“That’s not the only lie. I called Prince Ali and he had never heard of Lila Rossi.” Chloe commented with glittering eyes. 

Kim remarked loudly, “Well, we should start calling her Liela.” The class began to laugh and Lila had tears in her eyes. 

“Enough.” A quiet voice spoke up. Marinette Dupain-Cheng was a figure of silent anger. She walked down the steps, carrying her bag and box making eye contact with each of her peers. 

“But Mari-” Alya attempted to speak, but the intimidating eyes of Marinette silenced her. 

“I didn’t ask for this. While it’s nice of you all to make Lila’s lies known, I didn’t want anyone to be bullied.” Marinette stated, stopping by Lila’s desk. The girl looked shocked and was widely gaping at the youngest member of the class. 

Nino was quiet when he said, “We just don’t want you to leave Nette.” 

“Why now? Why does it matter that you all now have to face the consequences of your actions? Because the person who you counted on for everything is leaving?” She countered; She looked at everybody, and left Adrien last. Her eyes were glassy as the two made eye contact and she looked away. 

Marinette continued, “I’m not leaving because of Lila though she was the catalyst for it. I’m leaving for me because I’m not in a healthy environment when I get told I’m jealous or my feelings are unimportant. I’m happy you all are apologizing and I forgive you.” She smiled softly. “But I don’t forget.” 

With her last words, Marinette Dupain-Cheng left Ms. Bustier’s class for the last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,
> 
> We're almost to the last chapter. The next one will be the last. Enjoy this late chapter and have my apologies with it.


	6. Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place before the epilogue. It's the night of exposing Lila, and Marinette saying goodbye!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> This chapter has been hanging out partially done since January, so I apologize greatly for it taking so long. I'm sorry if you were confused or still am, and I hope this ties up what happened a bit.

Marinette brushed her hair away from her face as she finished packing her bag for the second time. She kept avoiding her empty, pink walls that once held beloved photos. That wasn’t the only thing she was avoiding.

“Are you going to talk about it?” Tikki asked as she drifted down from the bed. Marinette tried to avoid her eyes, but the Kwamii settled between her and the bag. “You’ve packed your bag four times so far.” 

Marinette’s eyebrows rose, “I thought it was twice?” 

A victorious smile greeted her, “It was, but that got your attention didn’t it?” Marinette softly smiled at her kwamii and rose to sit on her chaise instead. Tikki settled on her knee and stared up with her knowledgeable eyes. 

“I just, I’m so confused Tikki.” Marinette sighed. “Some of my friends stuck up for me in the end, but they were cruel about it. I didn’t want Lila bullied. Not to mention, it took them getting lied to to notice. Alya only realized because she was the one that was targeted.” 

“Am I wrong to assume you’re not only upset about them not trusting you, but also because they tried to harm someone to benefit you?” Tikki questioned.

“You’re not wrong.” Biting her lip, she continued, “It just makes me so angry that I stood up for them, they believed that them demeaning someone would appease me. As if the times I apologized to them to appease them were nothing! To do a stunt like this to make themselves feel better wasn’t an apology, it was a bandage.”

Tikki floated up, “Marinette-”

“Am I not worthy of an apology? Even now, no one has called, texted or even come by to speak to me. Are they all so self-absorbed in pity parties to not even desire to speak to me?” Marinette began to get louder and louder. “I’m either seen as heroic as Ladybug or a love struck girl as Marinette, but the thing is, I’m both! I’m not just Ladybug and I’m not just Marinette and I just, ugh!” She threw herself on the chaise with a scream of anger. Tikki settled on her head and began to soothingly brush her hair.

“So that’s what it’s about… You’re upset about Chat too.” 

Muffled, Marinette spoke then slightly lifted her head to speak more clearly, “He ran away. And then I told him my identity and he still hasn’t come by. Is Marinette really that awful to think of? Is it so weird to see that I’m human too?” 

“I doubt that is the reason Marinette.” Tikki whispered in her ear. “Considering he’s pacing on the roof.”   
Marinette shot up at Tikki’s words and eyed the roof as the footsteps began to register. She briefly wondered how long they had been there during her venting session, but shrugged off the thought. If he wanted to criticise her, so be it. 

Tikki tapped her hand and smiled encouragingly as she settled on the pillows, eyeing the laptop playing a video. Marinette softly groaned, knowing that that was Tikki’s way of telling Marinette not to be a coward. She left her kwamii on the chaise and climbed her bed, taking a moment before opening the trap door. The boy in leather was on one knee, facing her with a bouquet while his face was turned toward the floor.. 

“Chat…” She softly said, but wasn’t able to finish her thought.

“Marinette, my lady. I’m sorry for everything I’ve done. I dismissed your worries, I dismissed your feelings and I let you down. I understand if you don’t want to speak to me again. I wouldn’t even be surprised if you’d like another partner that you do trust. I betrayed you Marinette. “ He looked up with shining eyes. “But, I won’t do it recklessly again.” His eyes met hers before dashing to the floor once again and Marinette felt her heart constrict. 

Taking the flowers out of her hands, she walked to me and gently led him up. “Chat, I forgive you. Though, I’m led to believe you’re someone in my class from the rest of your apology..?” He looked away. “I think I know who you are, I think I’ve always known, but let’s continue this conversation face to face without masks.” He would unmask and so would she.

“Plagg, Claws in.” A green light lit up the roof and Adrien Agreste stood in the place. His head was down and the atmosphere was full of heartbreak. 

Marinette allowed herself to become the girl she was a few days ago and the sun appeared on her face just a tad. She allowed herself to briefly look at the boy with the same heart she once sighed over. “Adrien Agreste.” He flinched at his name and her eyebrows turned in. “Adrien, look at me?”

His eyes left the ground, but he wouldn’t look at her. “I don’t deserve to.” A snort and then an item hit him, and he looked at the girl in front of him in astonishment. “Did you just hit me?”

“Technically, the pillow hit you. I merely encouraged it.”

Adrien laughed, “That’s not how that works.”

An eyebrow raised, “That’s how our relationships works.” Adrien looked away and instantly felt regret after another pillow was thrown at him. “You can be involved in the pity party all you want, but I said I forgive you. Thought, I’m not sure I trust you. You tried to belittle someone in my name to apologize, when you should’ve just came over like this. “

“You forgave Chat.” Adrien spoke quietly and Marinette was a ball of fire.

“You are both! You are Chat and Adrien and my best friend and the guy I have a crush on!” His eyes met hers. “Yes, I do have a crush on you Adrien Agreste. That’s the whole reason why I kept saying no to Chat Noir, which was beginning to become harder and harder. I wouldn’t trust anyone else to have my back. You did hurt me Adrien and I felt abandoned; however…” She smiled and grabbed his hands. “I know your heart and I acknowledge that you’re human. What you’ve done is an amazing step in the right direction.”

Adrien gasped for breath when a sob attempted to escape, “How are you so good? I deserve nothing more than to be treated awful.”

“You deserve to be treated like my equal and not on a pedestal first of all. And second, let’s start over how it should’ve been a year ago. Hi, I’m Marinette; I love to design, bake and I’m a part time Superhero.” A crushing hug greeted her and she held him up as he collapsed against her. Marinette lowered the two to the ground to find themselves once again. 

After a good cry, the superheroes took sanctuary on her chaise in front of her laptop. The kwamiis were on her bed speaking in low squeaks and purrs as they munched on cheese and cookies. The light of her laptop shined on the two heroes as the rom-com played on mute.

“Marinette?” Adrien asked, his attention was on the curl of her hair. 

She made a sound in response as she stared at the screen, trying to ignore the blush filling her cheeks. If I die tonight, I think I’ll be okay since Adrien Agreste is touching my hair and I’m not combusting currently. 

“Do you have to leave?” 

Sighing, Marinette calmed the butterflies and turned toward him. Noting he was a lot closer than she though, the blush reappeared. She tucked her hair behind her ear and met his emerald eyes, “Yeah, I really do. I’ve always put myself behind and gave my all to everyone else. And, they never actually apologized you know? What the class did really hurt me whereas you ignored her lies on the basis that it was better, they completely reduced me to being a jealous.”

“Wait, they thought you were just jealous of Lila? With me?” Flabbergasted, Adrien began to chuckle. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t laugh, but do they not know you? You supported me with Kagami for heaven’s sake!”

Marriente threw her hands up, “That’s what I said!” 

“I am sorry though. I think I’m going to be saying that for the rest of my life…”

She quirked an eyebrow, “Adrien,the rest of your life?” For the first time, Marinette got to see Adrien Agreste blush like a tomato.

“Uh, I mean…” He stammered and at the sign of her catlike smirk, his heart stammered with him. “Would you like to get ice cream on Sunday?”

With a bright smile, Marinette nodded and Adrien grinned. All of the sudden, Tikki popped up, “Adrien! Plagg is all charged, so you two need to head home! You do have school tomorrow!” 

A groan answered her and Marinette giggled as she stood and helped Adrien up. “It’ll be fine, we’ll see each other tomorrow for patrol.”

“You may also get a chat-ing visitor on Saturday. I can bring the new Ultimate Mecha Strike?” 

“It’s a date.” She squealed as the words left her mouth. “I mean only if you want it to be.”

“Marinette, I’d like nothing more than it to be as well as the ice cream date on Saturday.”

The sun felt as if it was on her face as she nodded her agreement. The dashing hero in leather gave her a wink as he exited through the trapdoor. 

“Oh my gosh Tikki! What a way to end a horrible week!” She danced around her room tidying up as she went to change. “I mean, I know we’re not great, but it’s a start.” Her phone dinged and she rushed to get it in anticipation of Adrien texting her. However, a different A name appeared as her best friend had texted her, “Coffee after school? Please.”  
____________________________________________________________________________

Marinette fiddled with the strap of her bag as she waited at the cafe. What she thought would be a night of blissful dreams was instead a night of anxious tossing and turning. 

Tikki peered at her worriedly, “If you’re this upset Marinette, maybe you should cancel.”

“No, I can’t do that Tikki.” Marinette said shaking her head. “I don’t want the regret.”

“Just remember then Marinette, you can leave at any time if you need to. Your mental health is more important than catering to other people’s wishes.”

She found herself snorting and looked at Tikki with an eyebrow raised, “Really? So I should just like Akumas run rampant if I need to.” Tikki only pursed her lips in response and ducked down. Marinette bit her lip to conceal the grin and scanned the crowds for Alya.

“Marinette?” Marinette turned to find Alya standing as awkward as she felt. “Um, hi… Do you want to find a table?”

“...Sure.” She let Alya lead to a corner table near a perfect view of the Eiffel Tower. It gave her a much needed confidence boost having the knowledge she’d be meeting her best friend there tonight.

“Marinette…” Alya started. “ I don’t even know how to do this.”

An eyebrow raised, “Then why am I here?”

Alya looked startled and blurted, “Marinette!”

“No, you do not get to admonish me. Instead of coming by my house, calling me or anything to simply apologize, you decide to do an elaborate scheme to humiliate a bully in my name. Why would you ever think I’d be okay with that?” A pat on her leg reminded her not to hold back, but don’t say things she would regret. “Alya, you were my best friend and you wrote me off as jealous or that I needed to check my facts instead of just trusting me. Honestly, out of everyone in the class, you hurt me the worst.” Marinette brushed away the tears, but didn’t look away. She was done hiding her emotions from everyone. That’s how you get akumatized. 

“I know I messed up, but when I came to you, you told me to check my facts!” Alya grasped.

Shaking her head, Marinette remembered her thinking, “I shouldn’t have done that, however; I realized that the only fact that made you realize she was lying was her claim to be Rena Rouge.” She watched as the other girl’s eyes widened. “Yes, Adrien told me he outed me. I’m not sure why we had secret identities in the first place if everyone was going to shout them willingly.”

My point is, “ She sighed and looked at Alya, “The only reason you decided to do something was for your benefit. I thought we trusted each other Alya.”

“Marinette, we do. What was I supposed to think? This new girl shows up and you call out her every word without evidence!”

“You should’ve trusted me like I have always trusted you!” Some heads had turned toward them, so Marinette took a deep breath. 

“Where do we go from here? I’ve made a lot of mistakes in our friendship, but I want to continue being friends and I want to fix this. I’m sorry I hurt you by not trusting you and I should’ve just apologized instead of outing her. I knew the class would bully her and it felt good to make her upset like she made you upset. I know now it wasn’t her that did it, it was all of us.” Alya sobbed. “I know I don’t deserve your forgiveness and maybe not even your friendship, but I hope we can, I don’t know!” She hid her face in her hands and couldn’t stop the sobs from erupting from her chest. Arms turned her toward a warm body that pressed themselves to her. A voice hummed reassurances as hands rubbed her back. “I’m sorry Marinette, I’m so sorry.” Alya cried as she embraced her back. 

“It’s okay Alya, I forgive you.” Marinette murmured back.

____________________________________________________________________________

Five superheroes were gathered in the small pink room. Chloe took up the computer chair by the desk as she avoided the others eyes while Pollen snacked on honey . Adrien sat on the floor with Plagg and Tikki sitting on his knees eating their respectable treats while Alya and Nino sat together on the chaise Trixx and Wayzz sat near their holders eyeing everyone and everything. A tension was in the air that was being ignored as everyone listened to footsteps come up the stairs. Without knowing, all the teens straightened up and looked to the trap door as it opened. The teen girl carrying the tray cheerfully carried the treats to the table, noticing the tension, but not commenting on it at all. She knew they all believed a bomb was going to be dropped, so she needed to be delicate. Taking a breath to calm her nerves, she opened her mouth as she made eye contact with them all. 

“Please don’t make us stop being superheros!” Chloe exclaimed. “I know I’m like the worst one, but please don’t take Pollen away forever.” 

“Well, I-” Marinette began. 

“Marinette, please. I know I screwed up majorly and I failed as a superhero, but Trixx isn’t just a kwami to me!” Alya interrupted. Nino nodded as he held Wayzz in his palms securely. 

“Guys, let her speak.” Adrien said. “Marinette deserves that.”

Chloe looked away as Alya nodded and murmured her apologies. Marinette felt ill to her stomach that her friends were this worried, but knew it wasn’t truly her fault. She didn’t cause this and wasn’t going to punish herself for it. 

“We all know our identities now which I wish wasn’t true, but we can’t change the past. We can only adapt.” Marinette walked over to her window and looked at all of Paris. Fu and her had spent the previous day speaking about everything that had happened and he had consented to allow her to decide. His trust in her made her feel confident in her decision. She looked to Alya and Nino first. The two straightened up as her eyes met theirs, “Alya Cesaire and Nino Lahiffe, I know you feel like you failed, but as your Ladybug, I promise I see your heart. After talking to the Guardian and Chat, we have decided to allow you to keep the miraculous full time. In doing so, you will have to keep your identity secret from everyone not in this room. Do you agree?” Wayzz and Trixx had settled down on her shoulders as the eyes of everyone fell on them. A few seconds had passed as both nodded and smiles broke out as the kwamiis rushed to their holders. “I am trusting you both. As you know, we may not ever be as close as Marinette and friends, but I trust you both as my teammates and know you will be heroes.” 

Marinette turned to Chloe who looked scared and hopeful at the same time. Marinette felt her heart break a bit, but knew this was the best choice. “Chloe Bourgeois, you may make mistakes, but we all know how much you are capable of. However, because the world knows your identity, I can not offer the Bee miraculous to you. I can offer you another miraculous full time or allow you to be Queen Bee occasionally. The choice is yours.” 

Chloe looked down and looked at Pollen who hugged her finger, but nodded. “As long as I’m able to visit her occasionally, I’m okay with being Queen Bee whenever you need me. If that’s alright?” Marinette nodded as Chloe smiled thankfully that she was still able to be Queen Bee even if not full time.

“Great. Now let’s snack and get going!” Marinette smiled as she picked up a croissant. Adrien picked two and practically inhaled them. Giggling, Marinette ate hers fast to avoid it being stolen and then smacked Adrien’s hand as he went for more. “Save it for the others!” She scolded playfully. 

Alya broke the silence with a small smile, “Where are we going?” 

A mischievous smile answered her, “Now that your superheroes, it’s time to be trained like superheroes.”

Chloe whispered to Adrien, “Are we going to regret this a bit?”

“Probably!” Adrien whispered cheerfully. 

A few minutes later, multiple teens in colorful outfits were bounding the rooftops as a lone one in red ran after them laughing. Giggles and shouts echoed across Paris, and while the ties that connected them weren’t without tears, it was a start to a new beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this ending satisfies that curiosity. I know how that feeling is, so I hope this chapter fixes that hole. Some people may have wanted Chloe and Nino's conversations with Marinette however; I felt like that talks with them would've been repetitive especially because Chloe wasn't really her friend to begin with. 
> 
> "The Way It Goes" will be updated sometime this week most likely, so keep an eye out for that! 
> 
> Have a lovely day,  
> Bue


	7. Water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://fly-tipping.tumblr.com is my amazing beta!
> 
> I’m editing this to add when this chapter takes place after a few comments expressed confusion! I’m sorry for the confusion. This chapter takes place a month or two after chapter 5. 
> 
> A lot of people are also expressing the want for another chapter detailing how did they win Marinette over, how did Marinette find out about Adrien etc. 
> 
> After talking it over with my beta, I will be adding a bonus chapter sometime before the end of Janruary (crosses fingers) 
> 
> As always,  
> Bue

Marinette sipped her lemonade on the bright, spring day. She took her sunhat off as the waiter came by and opened the umbrella up. She smiled at the waiter in thanks and he nodded before going to help an elderly couple find seats. Making sure no eyes were on her, she slipped a cookie into her purse and let her finger be stroked by Tikki in gratitude. She softly giggled, but a loud voice startled her.

“Ma’am, did I just see you slip a cookie into your purse?” She relaxed when she realized who it was.

“I can fit some cheese in there too.” Not a second later, a blur flew and she felt an added weight to her purse. She sat her things down, but within reach in case of emergency.

Adrien smiled, “Hello my darling.”

Wrinkling her nose, “I’m not too sure about that one.” Adrien ignored her and took a seat, laughing loudly. He took off his sunglasses and his eyes once again stole the breath from her body. He smiled warmly and reached out to grasp her hand. He stroked his thumb over her fingertips as he poured his feelings into one tiny movement.

“How about my lovely croissant?”

Marinette giggled and gave him a dry look with a shake of the head. Before their conversation could continue, a voice called out to them. 

“Mari! Adrien!” Alya rushed over with Nino close behind. Her eyes gleaming, her smile bright and her hair in a messy bun. Nino sat beside Adrien and looked at ease with shorts and a short sleeve. The two began a low conversation while Alya entertained Marinette with a story about her twins. 

Nino spoke up, “How’s your project going Marinette?” Alya quieted, but smiled in support as Marinette began to glow. 

“It’s going really well! I decided to go with the flow of water for my project focus. The first will be a lake, then the river with white rapid onto a waterfall and finally to the sea! My instructor said I did have to pick either all Ladies’ wear or all men’s wear though.” She finished with a frown. She perked up again, “How’s everyone in Ms. Bustier’s class?”

“Well…” Alya started. “Lila has been serving detention for missing so much school, but Rose and Juleka invited her to hang out with them last week. They’ve been talking a lot and Lila has written everyone an apology. Max finally admitted to Kim, and I think Nathaniel is cheering up a bit about Marc transferring with you. Oh! Did Chloe tell you?”

Sqeualing, Marinette began hand gesturing, “Yes! She planned to ask Kagami on a date, but instead-” Adrien moved her lemonade glass right before Marinette hit it, he shared a smile with Nino before turning their attention on the girls. 

The two girl finished it together, “Kagami told her to shut up and kiss her!” They began to laugh and they both wiped tears of mirth from their eyes. 

“Excuse me, are you all ready to order?” The waitress asked with a soft smirk. The quartet smiled sheepishly and shook their heads. He laughed and told them he’d be back in a few.

“Ooh, maybe I’ll get pasta…” Marinette softly spoke. Before the others could mention what they were getting, a loud bang sounded. Marinette stood up just in time for Adrien to stand in front of her. “It’s okay kitty, we’re far away. Nino, Alya?” 

“Already on it! You two go get started and we’ll be there in a few!” Adrien and Marinette nodded determinedly before rushing off.

“You ready my lady?” Adrien spoke as the two hid in an alley. 

“You bet Chaton.” Marinette winked. “Spots on!”

“Claws out!”

“Shell on!”

“Let’s pounce!”

Multiple superheroes darted across the rooftops toward the akuma.Yes, they weren’t perfect, but they were trying. Sometimes Alya found herself telling a joke as if Marinette was there and an awkward silence ensued. Nino usually changed the subject, but sometimes, sometimes it was hard to move on from what happened. Marinette had forgiven and forgotten, but the others still struggled. They were getting better though, afterall, they were Miraculous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the end of one story! I had fun with this one albeit it being cheesy. I love cheesy and angst and cliffhangers lol 
> 
> I hope you stick around for my other stories. ❤️ 
> 
> Always,  
> Bue

**Author's Note:**

> If you love my work, leave me a comment here or on my tumblr. You can find me at https://miraculousbuebird.tumblr.com/
> 
> Bue


End file.
